Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a touch display panel, and more particularly, to a touch display panel in which a touch sensing element is formed by a touch sensing line or a gate line and a data line.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional touch display panel is formed by directly adhering a touch panel with a display panel. The overall thickness and weight of the panels are greater than those of one single display panel, resulting in a burden in user portability. There are currently display panels integrated with the touch control function. However, an additional touch sensing circuit is an independent unit outside a driving circuit of the display panel. Further, as the touch sensing circuit needs metal conducting lines in different directions to penetrate through vias and connect unconnected transparent electrode blocks, the resolution of display pixels is limited. Moreover, a touch sensing circuit likely interferes with a driving circuit and thus causes unstable display images.